


A Lover's Grief

by Azarial



Category: inquisition_legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarial/pseuds/Azarial
Summary: A bit of random rambling.  The rhyme is poor, but it is good enough.  Another crosspost.





	A Lover's Grief

Chorus:  
The Bren, the Bren  
from blessed springs to Lord  
where all rivers meet  
the Bren, the Bren.

 

My love, my life,  
you travel where I yet cannot  
to rest safe in the arms  
of the Lord of the Springs.

 

We wed on the cusp of coming of age  
three children we had,  
raised to Dav and his Holy Order,  
blessed and respected by our kin.

 

We ne'er parted, in peace or in war,  
in sickness or in health,  
we always journeyed together  
through life and through Lithmore.

 

Now I must abide on the shores of life  
as you travel on ahead.  
Speak kindly to the Lord of the Springs  
When he asks you of me.

 

But soon the rivers of life shall take their shadowed bend  
and I too shall travel where you have been.  
Wait for me, and abide in the arms of the Lord  
for when at last I return to your side, my love.


End file.
